The 75th Hunger Games: A Battlefield Between Boys and Girls
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: Ever heard the saying, "Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider"? Is it true that girls are smarter and stronger? How about this quote, "Boys rule, Girls drool"? Is it true that boys are smarter and much more skilled? Well this year's Quarter Quell will prove it. There will be two teams. An All-Guy team and an All-Girl team. Which team/sex will win? Boys or Girls?


Here's a little competition between us guys and girls.

**WARNING!: **Just because I am a guy doesn't mean a guy will win. I think both genders should be treated equally and this was already established years ago. I will write two versions of the Victor. The first version will be a male tribute winning and a second version will be the female winning.

* * *

1. No annoying Mary-Sue's or Gary-Stu's!

2. Make an original and detailed character!

3. Review or your tribute dies in the Bloodbath or earlier.

4. Most of all, have fun!

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-19):

District (Top 3):

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family and Friends:

Fears:

Preferred Weapon:

Mentor (Anyone from the 25th-74th. Includes Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch):

Strengths (Four only!):

Weaknesses (Four at the most):

Leader? (Tell me why you want to be a leader. 2 SPOTS only. Girl and Boy. DETAILED!)

What You Did In Training?:

Interview Angle and Quote:

Interview Outfit:

What Modern 2000-2013 Songs Represent Your Tribute? (Top Three):

Secret Romance? (You'll get a 30% chance of getting far into the Games):

Team Name Ideas? (For Girls and Boys):

* * *

**Team A**

District 1 Male: _Reserved for richards25_

District 2 Male: Heathcliffe Sarutobi, 17 (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

District 3 Male:

District 4 Male: Derek Bluetip, 15 (loverman22)

District 5 Male:

District 6 Male:

District 7 Male: Stephan Rogers, 18 (Neogabo2404)

District 8 Male: Laércio 'Lae' K. Migony, 19 (BecauseofKillianJones)

District 9 Male: Jax Daen, 15 (acrobat13)

District 10 Male: _Reserved for Daughteroflove7941_

District 11 Male:

District 12 Male:

* * *

**Team B**

District 1 Female: Shimmer Adams, 17 (MrCalebs)

District 2 Female: Daiyu Lung, 16 (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

District 3 Female: _Reserved for Abby the Ninja Mouse and Stormwinds21__  
_

District 4 Female: Brooke Haland, 17 (Katnissfire87654)

District 5 Female: Flare Fernwood, 19 (Catching Fireflies)

District 6 Female: Kendall Linnet, 16 (SpunkyFun)

District 7 Female: Lynn O'Riley, 19 (Anarchy Girl)

District 8 Female: Joc Ridder Migony, 19 (BecauseofKillianJones)

District 9 Female: Alice Bronwill, 18 (KM.6000)

District 10 Female: _Reserved for Daughteroflove7491_

District 11 Female: Willow Daise, 17 (locoforcoco)

District 12 Female: Serena Namikaze, 18 (Sakurayuuki19)

* * *

_President Snow and President Quill_

I smirked as Ex-President Quill entered the room. She looked dashing in that tight gray dress. Her beautiful face soon transformed into a frown, many creases already formed on her forehead. Apparently, she doesn't really like me since I beat her in the elections five years ago.

"Hello there, Coriolanus Snow." she sneered.

"Hello to you to, Magenta Quill." I smiled.

She frowns once again.

"Let's get to work already, shall we?" Magenta said, taking a seat on a luxurious red-velvet chair.

I slowly walked back to my desk and pulled out a large sheet of paper.

"I already made plans for the Seventy-Fifth Annual Hunger Games." I said, still smiling.

"Oh really? What is it?" She scoffed.

"Well... It took a very long time, my dear. I'm already getting old and senile." I chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Magenta said sarcastically. "Get to the point already."

"For this Quarter Quell, Tributes of both genders will get into two seperate teams."

"Are you saying, Girls versus Boys?" Magenta said, looking very shocked.

"Yes... I want to see who's better. Men or Women. Only one can win." I grinned evilly.

"It's obviously women." Magenta said before leaving the room.

* * *

_**Battlefield**_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_  
_Oh no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like ..._  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_a battlefield (battlefield)_  
_(repeat)_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

* * *

_"One minute, it's love. And it's suddenly like a Battlefield."  
__  
- Jordin Sparks_


End file.
